Cloud computing enables network access to a shared pool of configurable resources that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimum management effort. Intrinsic to cloud computing is the presence of multiple tenants using the on-demand cloud infrastructure. Support for multi-tenancy has become an important requirement for data centers.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.